coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7722 (26th October 2011)
Plot Rosie tells the estate agents that she'll meet the prospective buyer at the flat. Chris persuades Cheryl that he wants to attend his hospital appointment alone. At Fiz's court case, Rita takes the witness stand and things seem to start going in Fiz's favour for a change. Sophie calls Kevin and Sally together and announces that she's engaged to Sian. Sally's horrified pointing out that she's only sixteen and Kevin reminds her that she was kissing Amber only the other night. Sally's stunned. Chesney takes the witness stand and although he does an admirable job of sticking up for his sister, the prosecution is quick to find flaws in his testimony. Chris's consultant gives him the good news, his tumour has shrunk and he should hopefully make a full recovery. Rosie's shocked to discover the prospective buyer is John Stape. He binds and gags Rosie and explains that he needs her to attend Fiz's trial and put forward his version of events, thus getting Fiz off the hook. Rosie's scared stiff. Despondent Sophie tells Sian and Amber how her parents refuse to give their permission for her to marry Sian at sixteen. Sian comforts her and says they'll just have to wait until they're eighteen. When Rosie demands to know why John picked her for his crazy plan, he explains that he blames her for the whole sorry chain of events. Chris lies to Cheryl and tells her that his results weren't good and he needs more treatment. Cheryl's upset and wonders how they'll break the news to Russ. John schools Rosie in the details of the deaths of Colin, Charlotte and Joy. Fiz takes the stand and protests her innocence. She breaks down blaming John for the murders. John menacingly tells Rosie if she wants to leave the flat alive she'd better concentrate on doing her bit in court tomorrow. Rosie's terrified. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *John Stape - Graeme Hawley Guest cast *Security Officer - Cathy Breeze *Andy Hunter QC - Oliver Milburn *Nicola Taybarn QC - Jaye Griffiths *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Alan Hoyle - Michael McStay *Mr Westmore - Dominic Geraghty *Judge - Malcolm Rennie *Clerk - Gary Pillai *Consultant - Meriel Scholfield Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom and cell *Weatherfield General - Consultant's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: John binds and gags Rosie at the flat, explaining he needs her to attend the trial and put forward his version of events to ensure his wife is not convicted; Fiz takes the stand, protesting her innocence; and the Websters are stunned by an announcement from Sophie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,000,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns